The Treasure Hunter's Saga
by Dragonien and Shikamaru
Summary: They were just your normal group of treasure hunters untill they got pulled into a Thousand year old conflict. now they must decide to save the world or let it be destroyed...


_**Final Fantasy: Treasure Hunter Saga**_

Chapter One: Trouble with Giant Robots.

The stone corridor echoed with the sound of heavy metal footsteps and the soft clinking of heavy armor. Several small robots about three feet tall each ran toward the sound only to be passed by a red blur and, moments later, falling apart as if sliced clean in half. The corridor ended at a large, stone door with unusual, worn symbols inscribed into it. A man slowed to a stop directly in front of it. He was about 5 foot 8 inches tall with short, blond hair. His body from neck down was encased in a suit of thick, bright red plate armor. Oh his back was a long blue cape covering a small travel pack. He was holding a giant sword with magic runes inscribed into the blade across his shoulders. The most noticeable thing about him was his dimly glowing, Red eyes.

"He hasn't even gotten the door open yet? What the hell is taking him so long?" the man said. From his voice he couldn't have been older that 18. He leaned his sword against wall and pulled a small radio from his pack and said into it "what's taking you so long?" After about a minute of static there was a faint reply. "I ran into some problems just hold on a few minutes." The voice from the radio said. With a sigh, the man put the radio back and sat down next to the wall.

After about 15 minutes there was a quiet sharp clinking sound quickly heading up the corridor. "Great, more company" the man said and stood up in a fighting stance with his giant sword in hand. Just as he saw some more of the robots and was about to attack the lights in the corridor went out, bathing everything in darkness. "Son of a bi-" the man started saying but was interrupted by a voice from the radio saying "Sorry wrong button." A moment later the giant stone door behind the man began to slowly swing inward, bathing the corridor with light. The man held his palm out towards the robots and muttered a few words. As soon as he had finished muttering a large ball of flames leapt from his palm and exploded on contact with the robots, destroying them all. With the robots gone, the man ran through the newly opened door.

The room he entered was gigantic! The ceiling had to be at least 50 feet high! Throughout the room there were stone pillars though most were either collapsed or ready too. The radio crackled again and the voice said "Hey Dragonien I got the door open but I think I may have accidentally activated the security system." The man, now identified as Dragonien, pulled out the radio and yelled into it "I swear to god Shikamaru if you activated another giant robot I'm going to kill you."

As he said this, the wall to his right opened up to reveal a giant, humanoid robot with glowing yellow lights as eyes. "God damn it Shikamaru!" He yelled into the radio. "I said I was sorry" came the faint reply. "I am so sick of giant robots!" Dragonien yelled. While Dragonien had been complaining the robot had started to move toward him. Just as it was about to step on Dragonien he ran unnaturally fast to the side, jumped up, and stabbed deep into the robot's left shoulder with his giant sword. From where he stabbed a big gush of oil splashed out and a little bit got into his eyes. "Crap!" Dragonien yelled as he whipped away the oil.

As he was whipping it away the robot grabbed him with its uninjured arm. "Bastard! Let me go!" Dragonien yelled. All the robot did was start squeezing, causing Dragonien to yelp in pain. He looked around for some way to escape and noticed his sword still lodged firmly in the robot's shoulder. He squirmed a bit until he was able to get his left arm free and held it out toward his sword. A look of hard concentration washed over Dragonien's face. The sword in the robots arm started to shake slightly before it sliced upwards and severed the robot's entire left arm. The sword flew up then dive bombed toward the robots other arm and sliced the wrist off, releasing Dragonien. He landed on the ground and held out his right arm as the sword floated down and landed in his palm. "prepare to taste one of the seven secret techniques of the Ryuka Sword style!" Dragonien said.

Dragonien got into a weird stance with the sword in front of him horizontally. "Take This! **_Phoenix Fire Wave_**!" Dragonien yelled as his sword was bathed in flames before he swung it horizontally at the robot, creating a gigantic wave of fire. The flames slammed head-on into the robot's chest then exploded into a tornado of fire. "What do you think of that stupid robot! My Ryuka style is Unstoppable!" Dragonien gloated. Then the flames died out and the robot was standing there, completely unhurt. "WHAT THE HELL!" Dragonien yelled. As the robot was about to attack again a huge explosion hit it in the back causing it to fall forward toward Dragonien. Dragonien humped out of the way just in time as the robot hit the ground and broke apart into several pieces.

Standing behind the robot was a man about 6 feet tall with red hair, an orange scarf around his neck, a brown vest covered in pockets, and a pair of black pants. He was casually holding a very large bazooka in his right hand and a small key in his left hand. "It's a robot stupid fire won't hurt it." The man said in the same voice as the one on the radio. "What took you so long Shikamaru?" Dragonien asked. "Well…" Shikamaru started to say then he had a flashback of running from a giant boulder, jumping over a pit full of spikes, dodging arrows, fighting robots who look disturbingly similar to agent smith, and picking the lock on a door… with C4. "Like I said I ran into some trouble." Shikamaru said.

"Never mind let's just get what we came for and get out of here." Dragonien said. "It should be behind that door over there" Shikamaru said as he pointed to a door on the other side of the room. "Ok ill take care of the door" Dragonien said and began running at the door. Right as he was almost to the door he got distracted by Shikamaru yelling "I've got the key you moron" And ran straight into the door, knocking down half of the wall in the process. Dragonien stood up, apparently unharmed" And began dusting the debris of the remains of the wall off of himself. "Don't you say a single word" Dragonien hissed at Shikamaru as he walked through the rubble. In the back of the small room, on a stone pedestal was a small, glowing spherical diamond. "That's it right?" Dragonien asked. "Yep" Shikamaru replied. With that Dragonien snatched it off of the pedestal And put it in his pack.

When he removed the gem the pedestal it rested on began shaking then lowered into the ground as a low rumbling filled the room. "Aw crap" They both said in unison. The whole room began to shake violently as they ran out of the room and started dashing for the exit. Behind them the ruins were quickly starting to cave in. "We need to get out of here quick!" Dragonien yelled over the loud rumbling. "Less talking more running!" Shikamaru replied. Soon they could see a light in the distance. "The Exit!" Shikamaru yelled. The collapsing ceiling was catching up to them as the stones above the exit began shaking. "JUMP FOR IT!" Dragonien yelled. They jumped through the exit just as it was covered with rocks…

End of Chapter One


End file.
